This invention relates to stereographic display devices and more particularly to such devices as an integral part of an item of apparel such as a pair of glasses or a helmet.
In current technology for head mounted display (HMD) devices a single display device is used for each eye of the viewer. This is costly because it requires not only a second display device but also additional drive electonics. One solution is to use a single display device and liquid crystal optical shutters to route the images to the appropriate eye. This however is limited by the relatively slow shutter speeds of from about 10 msec to 50 msec which can be further slowed at low temperatures, causing flicker.
A stereographic display system comprises a signal processing unit receptive of stereo images originating from stereo image sources at a prescribed frame rate. The stereographic display system is operative to generate a multiplexed image stream and a series of synchronization pulses. An image display device is receptive of the multiplexed image stream and operative to display the multiplexed image stream as multiplexed stereo images. A phase-locked loop is receptive of the series of synchronization pulses from the signal processing unit. An optical signal filter system is coupled to the phase-locked loop and receptive of the multiplexed stereo images. The optical signal filter system includes rotating polarization filters that alternately pass or block the passage of a first and second image of the multiplexed stereo images.
The stereographic display system may be made, in whole or in part, an integral part of an item of apparel such as a pair of glasses or a helmet or headdress.